


Lodge Lodge

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: Poorly timed confessions
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 8





	Lodge Lodge

Veronica’s cabin was absurdly large, the kind of thing only people like the Lodges could call a cabin with a straight face. Yet that weekend, with six residents, it felt downright claustrophobic.

Cheryl claimed it was an accident. She’d started reminiscing about the time the four of them had gone here without her, and wasn’t it funny how history repeated itself.

“I am so sorry, Jug,” Toni said.

“She did us all a favor, really.”

“She just wants to ruin everyone’s happiness. It’s like she never changes. Sometimes I wish I'd—”

“What?”

“I just wish everything was different. That’s all.”


End file.
